


The Call of the Queen

by ExtremelyLost919



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Human gets transformed into a bug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremelyLost919/pseuds/ExtremelyLost919
Summary: Eliza gets a second chance at happiness but also gets a chance to become queen of a failing kingdom. Will she be able to do what is asked of her? Or fail miserably in the process, due to a deadly infection?





	The Call of the Queen

Prologue

The Queen realized that she was a complete idiot. Her husband’s ideas were flawed, and overall, completely idiotic. How could she not have seen it. Her world was slowly fading around her due to the overbearing weight of the infection. It’s been a long time since Dryaa last visited her. She needed to think fast. What could be done? She wasn’t fit for the throne any longer. Then it came to her. She needed to find a new vessel, and quick. “Someone? Anything? Those who are willing to listen?” the White Lady paused before continuing.”This kingdom is in need of a new heir. Can someone help me find one?” The queen asked aloud. She then felt a strange presence. A strange feeling passed throughout her body. She shivered, her roots shook a little as well. Perhaps...perhaps something heard her call and was willing to act on it? The White Lady turned her head towards the opening of her permanent home. A strange darkness filtered into the room.

**_We might be able to assist you_**.

——————————————————————————————————————————————

Birthday parties would be fun they said.

Her friends would show up they said.

Well, her parents were wrong.

Elizabeth stared intently at her birthday cake. “How did it come to this?” She wondered. The sound of her parents arguing could be heard a few feet away from the birthday table. “I knew we shouldn’t have done this!” Yelled her father angrily.

“But she’s our daughter Theo! We need to be there for her in her time of need!”

“I don’t care Sally! She’s always been a problem child, it’s her fault she doesn’t have friends! You know this from experience!”

“That doesn’t mean we should give up on her, it’s her birthday!” Elizabeth’s mother exclaimed.

Eliza blocked out what they were saying. She clenched her fists as tears began to form in her eyes. The candles on the cake shone brightly as wax slowly melted onto the icing. “I wish, I truly wish, that I could have a better chance at happiness.” Eliza whispered to herself. She huffed out a sigh, in which, blew out the few candles on the cake. She knew nothing would happen. Nothing ever did for the last 12 years.

There would be no hope for herself now. She would be stuck in this miserable life forever. The tears began to flow. Eliza rubbed her eyes, feeling absolutely miserable. That’s when she noticed something very, very off. Her surroundings became harder to see. Eliza wiped away the tears. Everything was still blurry. She whipped her head around. She could barely see her parents. She could barely _hear_ her parents. Eliza called out “Mom! Dad! Wha-“ her sight was rapidly fading,”I-I cant see! Mom! Dad! Help!” Then all of sudden her body collapsed. She couldn’t move. She began to hear a loud ringing noise that came from the back of her mind. Then her entire everything faded to black.——————————————————————————————————————————

The void could hear the calls and wishes of those with unfortunate souls and circumstances. They, all together, had the power to grant these so called wishes. Though for the most part, they ignore such Ignorance. However, two wishes in general caught the void’s many eyes. A wish for a second chance, and a wish for a new ruler. These wishes almost fit hand in hand. Much akin to a puzzle. The collective mind of the void wasn’t one to grant the wishes of “lower beings”. However, they felt like this chance would be very, very entertaining. So why not? Sitting in silence was often boring. While a chance at entertainment was so much more widely accepted. The void was willing to make an exception this one time. They would speak with the one who wished of a heir to a failing kingdom.

** _This predicament will turn out to be very interesting..._ **

To be continued... (_eventually_)

**Author's Note:**

> That moment when you get your younger sibling into Hollow Knight and they want to make a fanfic about the game. :3


End file.
